Call of Duty: City Takeover
Call of Duty: City Takeover a.k.a (COD:22,COD:CT,COD:Takeover) is a first-person shooter-open world-freeroam-sandbox style-action-adventure game developed by Rockstar North and additional work by Gameloft for mobile version and mobile console,Treyarch for motion console,Crytek for realistic/photorealistic graphics,NaturalMotion for realistic physics and Infinity Ward for multiplayer.It is published by Activision '''and Rockstar Games'.It is distributed by '''Ubisoft'.It is released on January.17,2025 worldwide.It is the first entry of Rockstar North and Gameloft.It is a final game to support on Windows 8 and Mac OS X 2010. __TOC__ Development This game began developing in 2015 and ended in 2023. System Requirements CPU: Intel Core i19 3.87GHz 10 cores AMD Sempron 2025 3.67GHz 10 cores GPU: Nvidia GTX Titan 6-Ex 16GB AMD 2025 16GB Intel Celeris 2020 16 GB Nvidia PhysX OS: Windows 8 or 9,Mac OS X 2010 or Mac OS X 2020 RAM: 32 GB HDD: 128 GB + 72 GB for DLC Gameplay In this game, a player can choose characters and reinforcments in Character Wheel featured in previous Grand Theft Auto game and Reinforcements Key is the first featured in Call of Duty series.A player can customize appearances,cars,gadgets,safehouses, weapons and etc.A player can travel in one large map and later it can be unlocked.A player can buy anything like online shopping,etc.A player can access interiors everywhere.A player cam do everything because it is realism.This game has large maps and plenty of missions.It has a tons of features. Features * Character Wheel * Weapon Wheel * Special Ability and Skills * Weapon Customization and Upgrades * Access interiors everywhere * Break into house * Demolish every structures,buildings,etc. * Rob a stores and bank inside. * Start a rally * Raid in the stadium,mall,banks,street,highway,etc. * Riot * Switch character and reinforcements * Google Earth * Quick Time Event * Execution in slow motion with many choices and with quick time event * Guns in the car's trunk * Smash car windows and windshield while driving * Shooting with any weapon while driving * Changing any weapons while driving * Throwing projectiles while driving * Changing projectiles while driving * Open sewers and open canals * Deposit money * Launder money * ATM * ATM Card * Access computers/laptops * Hack computers/laptops * Hack everything (Watchdogs reinforcement only) * Realistic physics * Buy safehouses * Watch TV * Watch on stadium * Watch on theater * Raid the concert * Customize house/interior * Raid the stadium * Imprisons prisoners * Weazel News feature * Weazel News * Raid the news center * Recorded news when you kill everything on TV * Flight in the airport * Airjacking * Delivery * Carjacking * Planejacking on high air * Arrest people * Swim underwater * Access cargoship and basement * Cargoship control to drive * Demolish cargoships * Phone upgrades,ringtones,wallpapers * TV channels,upgrades * Buy gadgets * Edit computer/laptop wallpapers,screensavers,themes,OS * Choose a movie to watch in cinema * Contact names * Guns on the helicopter * Smash windows and windshield of the helicopter * Windshield cannon feature * Photorealistic Graphics * Long story missions like episodes sometimes like movies. * Full sound quality * Punch enemies while driving * Bad ass races with weapons * Bad ass weapons * Access everyhwhere * Drink * Eat * You can enter social networking sites * You can upload photos * You can zoom camera unlimited * Text everyone * Call everyone * Send any message like photos,audios,etc. * Binocular zoom up to 99x * Online shopping * Save pictures * Dogs * Dual Weapons * Wanted Level 6 stars (non authority only) * Shoot doge * Cover system * Blindshot * Shimmy * Parkour * Selfie * Gym workout (non-authority only) * Games,races and fights in the stadium (non authority only) * Gang Wars * Crime Searching * Chokehold system * Bullet Cam in slow-motion * Inflict (interrogation and execution only.) * and many more realistic features... Maps There are 50 maps.9 are unaccessible or DLC. # Miami # Canada # Rio # Toronto # London # Cuba # Los Angeles # Nevada # Malibu # NYC # Venice # Berlin # San Francisco # Hawaii # New Orleans # Florida # San Angeles # Hollywood # Beverly Hills # Mexico # Brazil # Havana # Haiti # Paris # France # Greece # Micronesia # Moscow # Chicago # Texas # California # Ohio # Oklahoma # Washington # Ukraine # Italy # Spain # Portland # Nassau # United Kingdom # Alps # French Guiana # Reykjavik #Midway # Southern California # Northern California # Arizona # Minneapolis # Amsterdam # Netherlands Reinforcements There are 100 reinforcements.7 are DLC for reinforcements.They are playable. # Main Protagonists (up to mission 10 and playable) # Red Kings # Task Force 141 (new face) # CIA (new face) # Sons of Bitch Motorcycle Club # Gold Kings # Task Force 141 (DLC) # CIA (DLC) # American Mafia # Las Vegas Mafia # Killer 999 (K.I.A) # Cuban Mob # Corrupted CIA # USMC # Delta Force # Death Motorcycle Club # SWAT # NitroRage # Las Vegas Pirates # Miami Police Department # The Families (DLC) # American Syndicate # FSO (K.I.A) # Prisoner 66206 (K.I.A) # GTA V Protagonists (DLC) # Task Force # Los Angeles Police Department # San Francisco Police Department # Las Vegas Police Department # Rednecks # Blood Brothers # Blood Motorcycle Club # Los Angeles Syndicate # Watchdogs # Manhunt Project # SAS # Cuban Cartel (K.I.A) # US Cartel (K.I.A) # European Cartel (K.I.A) # Mexican Cartel (K.I.A) # Las Vegas Kings # Purple Kings # Speed Rollerz # New York City Police Department # Canada Police Department # Interrogator (K.I.A) # LA Airport Security (K.I.A) # Hollywood Security # Beverly Hills Police Department # Eiffel Tower Security (K.I.A) # San Francisco Airport Security (K.I.A) # Las Vegas Airport Security (K.I.A) # Haitians # Havana Gang # Resistance # Ghosts # GIGN # Miami Bank Robbers (changed to Main Protagonists later in the mission) # Alps Police Department # Nevada Police Ranges # Nevada Police Department # The Lost Motorcycle Club (DLC) # AOD Motorcycle Club (DLC) # Ballas (DLC) # Rollerz n' Deckerz # Militia # US Navy # Los Angeles Triads # San Francisco Triads # Las Vegas Triads # European Triads # Mercenaries # Stunnerz # Far Cry Project # BlueBloodz # Hackerz # The Syndicate # Contract Killer # San Francisco Kings # Los Angeles Highway Patrol & Security # Crime Operatives (USA) # Crime Operatives (EU) # Golden Gate Bridge Security # San Francisco Bridge Security # Colombian Cartel # Multiple choices Endings There are 10 endings in the game. Gadgets Laptops Ultimate Laptop Classic Laptop Super Classic Laptop CIA Laptop Task Force 141 Laptop Two-Screens Edition Task Force 141 Laptop Military Laptop Cellphones iFruit Press iFruit Flip iFruit Fit iFruit Keyboard iFruit Draw Whiz Tinkle Badger Touchscreens iFruit phone Whiz phone Tinkle 3G iFruit Pad Desktops Panoramic Classic Panoramic 2015 Panoramic 2015 Wireless iFruit iFruit Wireless iFruit 2015 Widows Widows Wireless Camera Killcam 100x Zoom Killcam Unlimited Zoom Websites www.lifeinvader.com www.bleeter.com www.snapmatic.com www.hollywoodfilms.com www.killcam.com www.panoramic.com www.ifruit.com www.widows.com www.micronesia-expeditionmovie.com www.mw3ww3-movie.com www.citytakeover2.com www.whiz.com www.grabit.com www.spreadit.com www.tinkle.com www.codctcheats.com www.killer999.com www.luxurytones.com Cheats Never Wanted TV Panoramic Hunchback Panoramic Flat-screen Panoramic 4K Theater Drinks Abilities/Skills Special Health Muscle Fat Driving Skill Weapon Skill Execution Skill Flying Skill Sex Appeal Stamina Stealth Lung Capacity Vehicles Weapons Melee * Knife (customizable) * Baseball Bat (customizable) Accessories Setting This game set in 2015.The maps are fictional.The events are purely fictional and possibly the game is purely fictional. Missions # Miami Bank Heist # The Recruit # Welcome to the Streetz # Operation Expedition # The Wild Expedition # LIVE! # Make a Break for it # No Bitch Allowed # Retribution # Game Over #A New Operation # Crisis # Operation Raider # Cleaning the House # Hood Takeover 1/6 # Hood Takeover 2/6 # Hood Takeover 3/6 # Hood Takeover 4/6 # Hood Takeover 5/6 # Hood Takeover 6/6 # Takeover Impossible 1/3 # Takeover Impossible 2/3 # Takeover Impossible 3/3 # Kill the King # Infliction 1/8 # Infliction 2/8 # Infliction 3/8 # Infliction 4/8 # Infliction 5/8 # Infliction 6/8 # Infliction 7/8 # Infliction 8/8 # Final Infliction # LIVE! in Miami # LIVE! in Las Vegas # Operation Downfall # Operation Nightfall # No Californian # Concert Mayhem # Another Conflict # The Hunt for One Man # Sentence,period... # Ransom # LIVE! in New York # LIVE! in Berlin # LIVE! in Venice # Serial Killer 1/10 # Serial Killer 2/10 # Serial Killer 3/10 # Serial Killer 4/10 # Serial Killer 5/10 # Serial Killer 6/10 # Serial Killer 7/10 # Serial Killer 8/10 # Serial Killer 9/10 # Serial Killer 10/10 # Final Contract # Operation Lost # Ultraviolent # Ultraviolence # Riot in LA 1/3 # Riot in LA 2/3 # Riot in LA 3/3 # Riot is Impossible # Operation Red Blood # Hood Rats # The Blood on Your Hands # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #141th Operation # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Last Takeover DLC Reception Realism Versions Sales Sequel and plans Category:Poorly written pages